


我们可以从不健康关系开始

by untitled_ransom



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitled_ransom/pseuds/untitled_ransom
Summary: 还没写完
Relationships: Kim Doyoung(TREASURE)/Watanabe Haruto, Watanabe Haruto/Kim Doyong(TREASURE）
Kudos: 8





	我们可以从不健康关系开始

**Author's Note:**

> 还没写完

手机被抢走了。金道荣真正意识到这件事花了他三分钟。

主要原因是金道荣很难想象现在居然还有人在干偷手机这种事。

偷盗虽然成本很低但对应的风险也很高。为了区区十几万韩元搭上一个人的信用记录并不值当，这是每个现代人都知道的丛林法则。现在金道荣只需要去最近的派出所报案，警察会通过监控录像在几个小时内把偷走手机的人抓到，最好是赶在小偷变卖掉他手机以前。

金道荣握紧了一下手又放开，再次确认了他手机被偷走这件事。红红绿绿的交通灯在他面前闪烁催促着他做出选择。不过思前想后，金道荣最后还是决定放弃报警，计划着回去怎么自然地提起手机掉了的事情。总之，金道荣望着那些挤在路上的、框在车窗里的愁苦而紧缩的脸，心想，也许小偷也有自己的难处。

小偷的确是有他的难处。

偷走金道荣手机的人叫做渡边温斗，与他相依为命的奶奶上个月刚刚过世，而他十八岁以前的给付金由于没良心的保险顾问的缘故，从上星期就被强行终止了。渡边温斗站在装潢明亮的保险公司大堂用并不熟练的韩语与他周旋了十几分钟便放弃了。聪明人的圈套总得有人上当，渡边温斗是不介意做那个笨蛋的。与其靠着聪明榨取别人生活，渡边温斗其实是更愿意当个蠢人的。渡边温斗有自己的生存之道——去便利店打零工。

打一辈子工也不是不可以，渡边温斗躺在第一次完全属于他自己一个人的公寓有些寂寞地想。

“滴，你的面包，一共2000韩元”渡边温斗面无表情地服务着已然排成一列的顾客，眼角却无意瞥见一个穿着附近有名私立高中校服的男生蹲在街边喂猫。

“有钱的小屁孩”这个想法一闪而过，渡边温斗就垂下眼继续重复无聊的扫码工作。

可能是孽缘吧，渡边温斗因为把便利店的事物拿去喂猫这事儿被老板辞退了。尽管他争辩了那些一日保质期的食物即使不喂猫也不过是直接当作垃圾处理的事实，还是被老板无情的驳回了。

“有钱的傻逼”渡边温斗等待红绿灯的时间一直在重复这个想法。抬眼就看到了今早看见的那个小屁孩。其实渡边温斗是没资格这么形容金道荣的，其实他比金道荣还小呢。

总之，同样是善意，因为有钱就成了美谈，因为没钱就成了失职这件事情让渡边温斗不爽。这一个月来他都没有爽过，在这一刻他的不爽到达了顶点。所以他把金道荣的手机偷走了。

好吧，站在渡边温斗的立场上说是抢更为贴切，这对他来说是一场小小的叛逆，并不是什么谋划已久的犯罪行为。即使知道不对，但实在想不出有什么可以发泄这种无语的愤怒的渠道了。有钱人和没钱的人为什么会这么不一样啊，明明有钱人里也有很多傻逼。渡边温斗想不通，每次问奶奶这个问题的时候只会被敲脑袋。

但其实自己也挺过分的，挑了个软柿子捏。渡边温斗笑笑。

但他刚跑过第一个红绿灯就后悔了，当然不是因为突然想起来有监控摄像头这事，也不是因为他的体力很快告罄。而是因为他无意按亮了金道荣手机，并窥探到了他的锁屏——是和一位看着同他奶奶一样慈祥的老妇人的合照。

渡边温斗忽然觉得自己干的这一切都没什么意义，即不是复仇也不是发泄，就是带着点坏的幼稚而已。

没有人告诉他，在他这个年纪，幼稚是可以被原谅的。但没有关系，后来会有人身体力行地让他领会的。

他停在原地，后面有鸣笛声响起。渡边温斗愣了几秒中，希望熟悉的、被敲头的疼痛提醒他回到正轨上来，但最终是没有。他只好自己领着自己回到了人行道，被动地接受那些被他堵住的人从他旁边经过依次投过来的烦躁眼神。

他愣在原地想了想，其实被他抢走手机的人其实并不是那些有钱傻逼中的一员。渡边温斗是知道他的，每次在去便利店换班的人的时候，这个人都刚好买好猫粮离开，他也是喜欢猫猫的人。喜欢猫猫的人不会很坏。他开始后悔把自己对有钱人的恶意发泄在陌生人身上。

不过，渡边温斗对有钱人的恶意，其实并不是因为他是个穷酸小子，因为仇富、这种肤浅无聊的理由。渡边温斗的奶奶告诉他，他是一个浪漫故事的产物，是大小姐鼓足勇气和日文家教出逃的一场奇遇。尽管一开始的生活甜蜜幸福，但一介家教并不适应工人的工作，某日在工厂里受了很重的工伤后，不久就死去了，大小姐也没有谋生本领却有着很高的生活要求。于是，她以再也不见孩子为代价，把年幼的渡边温斗和关于丈夫的噩耗一起扔给了奶奶便成功地回到了家。

所以渡边温斗很讨厌有钱人，尤其讨厌漂亮的有钱女人。其实做到这点挺难的，毕竟他的脸天生是做小白脸的料，往小巷里走都能被女人贴上来的帅哥非要靠便利店打工自食其力，哈鲁头晚上点剩余货物的时候都会时不时被自己感动得直抽鼻子。

所以他看见金道荣喂猫的时候露出的漂亮笑脸反而微妙地讨厌他。好吧，他知道金道荣不是女人，也没有干过遗弃孩子的破烂事。但他也不知道漂亮这词原来可以安在男人身上，所以他犯懒了。不过因为确实很漂亮的缘故，渡边温斗觉得是夸赞所以就直接说了：“你怎么和女孩子一样漂亮。”

渡边温斗感觉他与他那从未谋面的可怜父亲的命运在这一刻奇妙且柔软地贴合起来。那些多年可以名状、不可以名状的、像楔子一样郁结在心里生出的枝桠仿佛被一双温柔的手抚开，然后有明亮、柔软的东西流淌进来。

尽管渡边温斗自己投入了命运般的感动，金道荣只是感到荒唐地瞪着他，不过他还是努力保持礼貌：“请问你找我有事吗，还有你是谁。”

再一次，渡边温斗在心里感叹，原来有人可以瞪人也这么漂亮啊。这是什么理所应当的事吗？

总之渡边温斗有些魔怔了，他第一次想当小白脸了，所以他把从口袋里抽出去来一半的手机又放回去，打算以此为要挟。“抱歉奶奶，我可能不能再做个好人了。”渡边温斗在心里短暂的忏悔

“我叫渡边温斗，是我抢了你的手机。”渡边温斗看到金道荣的眼神中流露出明显的疑惑。“不过如果你每个月给我5w韩元再加一个啵啵，我就给你，一共12个月。”渡边温斗学着巷子里遇到的那些女人没羞没臊的语气提出荒唐的提案。

“……”金道荣只好再瞪他一眼，长这么大他确实没有见过这种流氓，一方面是属实没志气，就抢了个手机，另一方面是，确实有些帅。

“那么是你拿着我的手机吗？”金道荣总之还是有些生气，所以继续瞪着渡边温斗。

渡边温斗甚至觉得自己有些被瞪硬了。脑子似乎也坏掉了，开始一些胡思乱想。原来自己不当小白脸的原因是因为喜欢男人吗。可是如果他给我钱养我我们还能啵啵的话，我不还是小白脸吗。渡边温斗思考着坚持自己不做金道荣的小白脸正直生活的可能性。

好像没有。渡边温斗笃定。

金道荣是没办法看出来渡边温斗呆滞的脸背后在想这些东西的。他如果知道可能当场拔腿就跑。金道荣只是觉得面前的人的表情凝重了些，看他的眼神也深邃了起来，对他的提问也不做任何回应。他合理怀疑渡边温斗不是在骗人就是想撕票他的手机。

“是你拿走了我的手机吗，如果是务必给我确认一下。”金道荣冷静地再次提问。在确认过锁屏后，再度抬头对渡边温斗说“好吧，我答应分期给你，但我确实不能够那么久时间没有手机。你可以现在就把手机给我吗？”

“哦……”渡边温斗对那五万韩元其实没什么兴趣，于是慢吞吞地把手机交了出去，“那啵啵呢？”

“你嘴巴干净吗。”好吧，金道荣看到渡边温斗黑下来的脸就开始后悔提出这个问题了。

“不好意思，我……我只是比较爱干净。我没有别的意思。”金道荣看着渡边温斗摆着手努力解释。

“那你带我去买漱口水。”渡边温斗声音很低，听不出什么情绪的起伏。金道荣放心了一些。

走到离学校最近的便利店后，金道荣在100ml和200ml的漱口水纠结，想着要亲十二次就买了200ml的速口水。总之是压根没思考这个要求的不合理之处。

超市旁边又是一条很窄的巷子，首尔为什么这么多小巷子还不安摄像头，金道荣第一次注意到这种事情，就因为眼前这个荒唐的小子。金道荣在巷子里畏畏缩缩地把漱口水递给了渡边温斗，后者看着这玩意儿皱了皱眉。渡边温斗的人生，目前为止还没有接触过这种贵不拉几的没用玩意儿。

“你含一口，漱口几下，再吐出来。”金道荣有些没脾气地帮忙拧开了漱口水的盖子。

渡边温斗漱口的时候脸蛋一鼓一鼓，很像小动物，金道荣心想。虽然不该有什么小动物比他高就是了。

渡边温斗漱口明显有点仓促，也有可能是因为是第一次使用漱口水被刺激到了，他把水吐在了他们站着地地方，有些溅起在他们的裤子上。

金道荣还没来得及发脾气就被强烈的薄荷味裹挟了口腔。同时渡边温斗开始后悔为什么不跟巷子里的女人们学学接吻。他这一下子把嘴唇磕到了金道碰的牙齿，很痛，但他暂时不想浅尝辄止。


End file.
